For a variety of reasons, many human males are totally or partially sexually dysfunctional. Causes or factors relating to this dysfunctionality have been widely studied and are under continual examination. In general, a variety of causes and/or factors are known, including both physical (medical) and mental (psychological) ones.
In many instances the dysfunction is only partial. For example, the male may be physically capable of engorging and thus enlarging the penis, but cannot obtain a sufficiently rigid erection for sexual activity, or cannot maintain one for a sufficient period of time to satisfactorily complete intercourse.
A wide variety of devices have been developed to assist the sexually dysfunctional male in maintaining an erection. Some are surgical implants, which when manipulated simulate a rigid erection. Others are external aids which, when applied or mounted, serve to partially simulate an erect penis.
It is the latter type (i.e. external type) of aide which is of particular interest herein. Past such aides have generally been less than completely acceptable for their function, for a variety of reasons. For example, some such aides are not comfortable when worn by a user. Others do not involve a sufficiently secure mounting system for convenient use. Others, while they may be somewhat comfortable when mounted, are not comfortable to one or both parties during the act of intercourse.
Another problem with conventional arrangements is that in general they have not been designed specifically for changes in the diameter and/or length of the penis during the act of intercourse. For example, under the stimulations associated with the sex act, the male partner's sex organ may become further engorged, or less engorged, with passage of time, prior to orgasm. Conventional prosthesis have not, in general, been constructed to comfortably allow for such changes or fluctuations.
Another problem with conventional prosthesis concerns the nature of the prosthesis, and the mental state of the dysfunctional male. Some males find that the inability to maintain sufficient erection for sexual intercourse is in some manner embarrassing. It can at least be speculated that such males would prefer the utilization of prosthesis which may, in at least some instances, be used without the knowledge of their sex partner and which, even if used with the knowledge of the sex partner, in use presents a generally natural appearance and feel. In general, conventionally available prosthesis have not provided for this.
In still other manners conventional prosthesis have not been totally acceptable. The shape of the male sex organ may very from person to person, and many prostheses have not been designed to accommodate this. Some males may be partially or completely circumcised, and many prostheses have not been developed to accommodate, comfortably, the foreskin of a male who is not circumcised or who is partially circumcised.
Still other problems concern birth control and problems with control of sexually transmitted diseases. In many instances it has been desirable for the male to be able to utilize a condom or the like, for birth control and/or disease control. Some conventional prostheses have not readily and conveniently accommodated the utilization of such birth control aides or disease control aides.
In general, what has been needed has been an improvement in the prosthesis art such as to result in the development of a male sex prosthesis which reflects improvement in some or all of the above recited areas. Methods for the utilization of such arrangements, effectively, have also been needed.